brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Dr. Doom
Marvel |Variations= |Accessories= Hood Cape |Years = 2013 |Appearances = 76005 Spider-Man: Daily Bugle Showdown }} Dr. Doom is a Marvel Super Heroes minifigure released in 2013. Description He wears a dark green hood over his iron-masked face of which his mouth and large, yellow-orange eyes are exposed through slits. He has a green torso printed with a belt, creases in his clothes, and yellow circles which represent the clasps for his dark green cape which hangs from his neck, and grey to represent the iron under his tunic. There is backprinting depicting the back of the belt, the armholes, and the creases in the cloth. The green printing continues onto the legs to keep representing the tunic he wears. His legs, arms, and hands are light grey while his hips are green. Background Dr. Victor von Doom was the son of a Romani sorceress and medicine-man from the European nation of Latvertia. As a young boy his mother was spirited away by the demon Mephisto and his father killed by the Baron of Latvertia. As a young-man, Victor was brought as an exchange student to New York City where he became the roommate of Reed Richards. As an immigrant, Victor was bullied by Reed and his contemporaries with him learning to harbour a deep hatred for Richards. Eventually Doom attempted to create a device which would let him communicate with his dead mother in the dimension of Mephisto but had to break the college's rules to do so. Richards tried to alter Doom's machine for it worked off of faulty theorems but Victor refused the assistants. The machine blew up in Victor's face and caused minor scarring of which Victor blamed Reed's interference for before being expelled and deported. Victor spent the following years of his life studying occultism and mysticism, becoming a great sorcerer and having monks graft a metal mask to his face as he couldn't cope with his scarring's imperfection. He later lead a revolution in his homeland of Latvertia to become it's new leader and turned the country into a utopia at his control. As Doctor Doom, Victor was one of the most intelligent and capable beings in the universe with him additionally having an entire nation at his disposal and an iron will. All the while he was motivated to conquer the Earth to create a better world with himself as ruler but his totalitarian mindset and narcissism always got in the way of this. Ultimate Spiderman In one encounter, and his team (consisting of Nova , Iron Fist, Power Man, and White Tiger) traveled to Latveria to subdue the doctor. Doom then attacked the team for "invading" Latveria, but eventually they defeated him and imprisoned him on the Helicarrier, only later to realize that they had captured an imitation robot instead. The real Doom left a message stating that he had studied the team's strengths and weaknesses and would be ready for them if they ever returned to Latveria. Doom later appeared giving Beetle instructions, implying Beetle worked for Dr. Doom. Later, Captain America's shield ended up in Doom's hands and Spider-Man and Captain America both fought to get the shield back before he could analyze it and make his armour or any weapon indestructible. LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Dr. Doom appears as one of the three main antagonists of the game, alongside Loki and Galactus. He uses his doom jet to shoot down Silver Surfer. He, alongside Loki, assembles a team of villains to retrieve cosmic bricks that fell from Surfer's board. After a long war between the heroes and the villains, Nick Fury revealed to all the heroes of what he realized about the threat; Doom and Loki were gathering the cosmic bricks to invent a weapon out of them. Fury sent a strike team to their space station to stop them and they eventually defeated Dr. Doom before Loki revealed that the weapon was being used to aid Galactus in his quest to consume Earth and the heroes formed an alliance with all the villains. In the final battle, the villains and heroes managed to destroy the weapon and receive the cosmic bricks back and managed to defeat Loki and Galactus, sending them both through a portal that cast them both out into space again and away from Earth. Boss Battle First round is quite simply - you must defeat 20 Doombots. Enemies are very squishy, so you can easily smash them with the Thing (notice that jump attack is especially effective). To defeat greater minion of Doctor Doom, you must knock him over. To do that, wait for him to start charging at you, then jump aside. When enemy is stunned, smash his face with the Thing, taking his mask off. Now you can use Spider-Man's web to throw dangerous monster away. Go to the central part of the arena, then build a patriotic panel for Captain America. Use it to reflect the beam to the glowing device standing behind Doctor Doom's cannon. Wait for machine to explode, then punch an enemy. In this moment your fight will become very schematic. To win the battle, simply repeat all previous operations - that is: defeat huge minion, then break down second cannon. Final round looks very similar - throw big monster away, then defeat Doctor Doom in melee fight. If your character was possessed by the enemy, hit him with another superhero. Now the struggle is over. LEGO.com Description Gallery of Variants Gallery Doctor_Doom.jpg|Back Printing IMG_1540.PNG|Dr. Doom in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes IMG 1541.PNG|Using his powers LMSH Dr. Doom Alternate Cover.jpg|LEGO variant cover for Fantastic Four #13 by Leonel Castellani Screen shot 2013-07-20 at 4.03.22 PM.png Doom cover dude.JPG|Doom on the bad guy cover for LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Dr-doom-lego-marvel-super-heroes-28.4 thumb.jpg Appearances * 76005 Spider-Man: Daily Bugle Showdown Video Game Appearances * ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes'' See Also * Doombot * Doombot (V-Series) Category:Marvel Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013 Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:People who use electricity